Her
by kerilynn91
Summary: "Ali and I ha-" Emily started but then stopped because she felt Alison's hand move in hers. For a second she thought it was her own hand moving or her mind playing tricks on her but than Alison's eyes started to flutter open and you could hear a small whisper that caught everyone's attention coming from Alison. "Em, I love you."
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own any rights to the show or the characters of PLL.

This is my first time writing fanfiction so bare with me. I'm not positive where this story will exactly go but I have some ideas. Don't be afraid to send me some tips, they will be greatly appreciated. Well here it goes folks.

* * *

 _3 years before_

Allison, Emily, Hanna, Spencer, and Aria were having their end of the school year sleepover as they do every year. The five friends were sipping on Captain Morgan and Coke that Allison got from some college guy CeCe Drake knew, Hanna and Emily were actually drinking their own cup much faster than the others.

"Slow down you guys, it's not a race." Spencer said laughing, but the two continued the same pace they had just before Spencer had said something to them.

"Oh come on Spence, live a little!" Hanna said drunkenly.

"Yeah! It's our first night of summer break." Emily added in as she stood up from the love seat she was sitting in next to Hanna to head into the kitchen to make herself another drink. "Anyone else want another?"

"Oooh I do." Hanna said as she followed her best friend.

"Yeah, I'll have another too." Aria answers.

"No thanks, I'm still working on the one I have." Spencer said holding up the cup that was still half full.

"What about you Ali? Do you want another?" Emily smiled asking the beautiful blonde that seemed to be a bit distracted.

Ali looked over at Emily and smiled nodding her head. "Sure."

"I'll make it!" Hanna excitingly said grabbing the cup from Ali's hand and skipping back into the kitchen. Ali just let out a small laugh, "Okay, but not to strong please. Last time you made me a drink all I could taste was the liquor."

The five girls were laughing and talking about the memories they've made during their seventh grade year and how eighth grade is going to be amazing over a few more drinks. The five girls never did anything without each other, even if it was something as small as picking out the nail polish. Alison brought these girls together and they became thee most popular girls at their school Rosewood Day.

Alison stood up and headed towards the barn door leading out to Spencer's backyard. "I'll be right back, I'm just going to get some air."

"I'll come with you." Emily said standing up a bit wobbly from the three drinks she previously had drank.

"If you can even stand Em." Hanna snorted standing up and falling backwards back on the loveseat she was sitting on. "Maybe I should just sit awhile before I hurt myself"

Aria, Spencer, Ali, and Emily chuckled.

Alison and Emily headed outside and closed the barn door behind them. Ali began walking to the side of the barn when Emily grabbed her hand that caused Ali to stop. "Let's go to th-" Alison was than interrupted from Emily's lips smacking into her own, Emily's tongue running along Ali's bottom lip for the desire of entrance. Alison smiled into the kiss opening her mouth to allow Emily's in. Emily tasted like rum but Alison didn't mind one bit, she was just happy that she was able to have alone time with the brunette that she had been secretly dating behind their friends back.

"Mmm." Ali hummed pulling away from her girlfriends lips. "What was that for?"

"I've been wanting to do that all night but it's kind of hard to do when were hiding this from our friends." Emily said with a hint of sadness in her voice. Emily wants to tell their friends about their relationship but Ali fears that they won't understand.

"I know baby, we'll tell them soon I promise."

Emily smiled pulling her blondie from her waist back to her running her hands up Ali's body all the way up to her neck and leaned in for another kiss. Ali placed her hands around Emily's waist pulling her as close as she could possibly get loving every second that she got kissing the girl she's in love with. Ali than moved her hands up the front of Emily's body grabbing the mounds that laid upon Emily's chest. With one hand she slid her hand up Emily's back and into the long brunette locks and pulled softly making Emily's head lean back so she could lay kisses upon Emily's neck. She lightly nibbled the skin on Emily's collarbone, causing Emily to softly moan.

"I want you to touch me here." Emily said taking Alison's hand and moving it towards her heated center. When Emily drinks she's more open and not so shy like she is when she's completely sober and Alison loved every second of it, not that she would change anything about Emily because to Alison, Emily was already perfect just the way she was. "Ugh, I wish that I could just take you to my room babe; than I can touch you where ever you'd like." Alison smiled and winked. "Then let's go!" Emily smiled taking her girlfriends hand again and tried to walk across the yard to where Ali's house was. "We can't, the sleepover remember?" "Oh yeah, boo! I guess we should head in before they come out looking for us." Emily pouted. "Go ahead, I'll meet you inside in a second. I just have to call my mom" Emily smiled and kissed Ali before walking back to the barn door opening it than walking in.

Alison pulled her phone from her pocket in her jean jacket and began dialing when she heard from the sound of a tree branch breaking. The blonde turned towards the woods but didn't see anything, as she was turning back around a cat walked past her and startled her. Ali smiled to herself and began following the cat that was walking towards the woods area.

"Come here kitty, psss psss" Alison called out still following the cat. The cat then ran into the woods and Ali sighed and turned around walking towards the barn when she heard a tree branch breaking again that made her turn her head back towards the woods. "Anyone out there?" No answer. A big gust of wind swept by and Ali got scared and chilly, she folded her arms over her chest as a chill ran through her body. When Ali was turning her head back around to head towards the barn there was someone standing in front of her, someone in a black sweatshirt with the hood up. Ali jumped when she saw the black figure that stood in front of her, It was to dark for Ali to make out who the person was. "What the fu-" Alison began to say but was interrupted by the hooded person hitting her over the head with a rather large rock. Alison fell to the ground unconscious and was being drug deeper into the woods.

"Where is Ali?" Aria questioned setting her cup of rum down and taking the bag of Doritos from Hanna.

"hey I was eating those, but yeah where is she? It's been like ten minutes since you came back in."

Aria took a handful and returned the bag to her best friend.

"She said she was going to call her mom but I don't know what's taking her so long." Emily answered getting up of the floor from the mound of pillows she was laying on and grabbing a flashlight that was on the coffee table.

Emily walked outside but didn't see her blondie. "Ali, Ali you out here?" Emily called out but Ali didn't answer.

"Hey guys she's not out here."

The other three girls got up and headed outside. The girls all began one by one calling Alison's cell phone but none of the girls got through to her.

Snap

"What was that?" Hanna whipped her head around looking towards th woods a bit spooked. "Probably a deer or something." Spencer answered.

Snap

All the girls turned toward the woods after they heard another branch break. "Maybe she's out there taking a walk" Hanna said.

"In the woods Han?" Spencer questioned, her brow arching.

"I don't know Spence, Its Ali."

Allison was always the risk taker of the five-some, she didn't fear anything. Alison once went pool hopping completely naked throughout her neighbors pools in her neighborhood in broad daylight as a dare from Hanna. She was almost caught too from Melissa, Spencer's beautiful, smart sister but she got out of the pool just in time to run to the next neighbors yard.

"someone should call her phone again." Emily says with worry in her voice.

Aria pulls her phone out of her knitted purse she made and dials the number two, which was speed dial for Alison because when they all became friends Alison had the idea that all the girls should have their numbers on speed dial just in case of an emergency. The girls were walking towards the woods when they heard a phone ring, the same ringtone as Alison's. They all exchanged a look to one another and ran towards their friends phone that was lying in the grass and just a foot away from her phone was a rock, the rock that someone had struck Alison with. Emily bent down to pick up Ali's phone when the light shined upon the rock and Emily noticed something on it. Emily got closer to the rock so she could see better, as she got a little closer to it she let out a scream.

"what, what's wrong?" Spencer asks concerned.

"Th- the rock ha- has blood on it." Emily points at the rock and barely gets out her words.

The other three girls move closer to get a better look when Alison's phone chimes, Emily opens the text message on Ali's phone and the four girls gasp as they read the message. The message read...

 _Two can keep a secret if one of them is dead_


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the kind words of those who reviewed this story, I'm hoping that I'll have a summary to put up soon. I'm still not sure where this story is going but I'm sure I'll figure it out. Sorry that it's a short chapter, I'm just having writers block and also because I'm watching the PLL marathon leading up to the season premiere! So, here goes nothing...

"We have to find her!" Emily exclaimed.

Spencer walked over to her tall brunette friend and put her arm around her to comfort her the best way she knew how at a time she didn't know all of the facts and for all she knew this could just be another of Ali's tricks.

The four girls walked into the woods slowly calling out Alison's name and shining the flashlights from their phones at every direction they heard a sound but they still didn't find her. Emily was becoming more and more emotional and anxious every second that they didn't find her blondie, the girl she has been in love with since she pretty much laid eyes on Alison. Emily always saw something different in Alison, different than what everyone else saw. You see, Alison was queen bee in Rosewood Day so she had a reputation to live up to so she came off as a bitch, and she had this ice cold stare to her that if you pissed her off in any sort of way the stare alone would make you want to run for the hills. There was more to Alison than just that, Emily knew that underneath all that was an amazing person, a loving, caring and kind person; but that person really only came out for Emily.

"Wait guys, I think I see something." Aria says pointing ahead of them to a clear section of the woodsy area.

They all look to where Aria was pointing and Emily ran towards the area and the others screamed for her to stop, it wasn't safe for her to run ahead without them, not after the text they saw on Ali's phone. Emily stops in her tracks and screams once again but this time her scream was different from when she saw the rock, you could hear the hurt in her voice. Aria, Hanna and Spencer ran towards her and they all stopped in their tracks too from the sight before them. There was a hand sticking out of a patch of dirt that looked as if it was freshly dug and a shovel laying about a foot away. This hand had baby blue nail polish on the nails and a bracelet that said Alison, the same bracelet that the other girls were wearing too. Alison had gotten them all matching bracelets with their names on them as a friendship bracelet about a year ago.

"Help me guys! We need to get her out!" Emily yelled with tears streaming down her face as she dropped on her knees and started digging the dirt out with her hands.

The other girls dropped down and pushed the dirt out with their hands too. Emily and Hanna cleared the dirt from Alison's face as Aria and Spencer cleared the dirt from her chest and legs. The girls looked down at their friend sobbing, she had blood running down her face and dirt all over her. Emily put her head on top of Alison's chest to check for breathing and Emily sighed in relief. "She's alive, someone call the police." Emily says with tears still running down her face. Spencer stood up and took her phone out, as she was about to dial nine one one Alison's phone chimes again. The girls exchange and look and Emily opens Alison's phone and reads the message out loud.

 _Look at how easy it was for me to almost kill your Queen Bee, call the police and none of you will live to morning._ _-A_

The girls talked about what would happen if they were to call the police, but they decided as a group not to do anything. I mean how could they after receiving a text like that? Their best friend was bleeding from the head laying in a hole that they have just dug her out of. They were terrified that the same thing would happen to them, so they just sat with Alison til she woken. Emily was sitting next to her unconscious girlfriend holding her hand when she decided she needed to tell her friends something.

"Hey, um there's something that I need to tell you all." Emily tried to say without sobbing about what's happened to Ali.

"Yeah, what is it Em?" Spencer looks over to her friend just sitting across from her.

The others looked over at Em waiting for her to tell them whatever it is she needed to tell them

"Ali and I ha-" Emily started but then stopped because she felt Alison's hand move in hers. For a second she thought it was her own hand moving or her mind playing tricks on her but than Alison's eyes started to flutter open and you could hear a small whisper that caught everyone's attention coming from Alison. "Em, I love you."

They all exchanged a look before moving closer to their blonde friend, Emily smiled and another tear ran down her face as she told her Blondie she loved her back.

"We should get her out of here and get her cleaned up before that physco comes back." Spencer says reaching for Alison's hand.

Emily takes Alisons other hand and they lift her up slowly putting her arms around the both of them and begin to walk back to the barn. Once they got into the barn Hanna got out some clean clothes for Ali, and Aria ran her a warm bath. Spencer and Emily sat Ali down and looked at her head where she was hit by the rock and tried their best to clean it up.

"She definitely has a concussion, but if we stay up with her to make sure she's okay then I think she'll be fine. She's really lucky that this asshole didn't hit her any harder than he, she, it, bitch did. "Spencer said taking Ali's hand in hers.

"I'm fine, I just need an Aspirin." Ali says touching her head trying to stand up.

"Woah, no, you need to sit back down and take it easy for awhile." Emily says and she and Spencer put their hand on the back of Ali and her arm to guide her back down.

After a few minutes Aria comes out of the bathroom to tell them that the tub is filled and ready for Ali. They get her to the tub and strip her down to her bra and underwear and help her inside. "What happened to me?" Alison asks and suddenly wonders why she's just asking about this now. The girls explained the best they could with very little information they had, they aren't even sure themselves what happened for sure and why someone would do something like this. They asked Alison if she knew who this "–A" person was but she just shook her head and said no, so they left it as that, not wanting to stress their friend out even more than she already was.


	3. Chapter 3

_So how did everyone like the summer premier? I'm personally upset that the girls could think Ali had anything to do with Charlottes death, but ya_ _never know. So here is the third chapter. It's not much and I'm_ _still learning but I'm trying. If anyone would like to see anything happen than shoot me a message or a review and I can see what I can do._

 _Present Day_

"Emily? Hello?" Hanna said waving her hand in front of Emily's face who seemed to be in a daze.

"Yeah? Sorry, I was thinking about that night at our end of the year sleepover." Emily said shaking her head to get the memory of Ali buried alive out from her thoughts.

Spencer sighed. "It's okay Emily. She's okay, we're all okay now.

"I know, it's just that I thought I was going to lose her, that we all could have lost her."

Aria frowned than smiled grabbing Emily's hand. "But we didn't."

"Yeah Em, your girlfriend is perfectly fine." Hanna added in taking a cheese fry from Spencers plate.

"Hey those are mine, get your own cheese fries." Spencer glared than shot Hanna a smile.

 _RING RING_

Emily looked down at her phone and saw that Alison was calling. "I'll be right back, its Ali."

Emily got up from the table and headed outside to answer her call.

"Hey babe."

"Hey, are you guys still at The Brew?" Ali asks.

"Yeah, are you still coming to meet us?"

"Mhmm, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Do you want me to come pick you up?"

"No, it's okay. I'm leaving now. I'll see you in a little bit."

"Okay." Emily smiles into the phone

"Hey Em?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

"I love you too Ali"

Ali than ends the call and smiles at the song that's playing on her car radio, it brought up a memory thinking back to about a year ago.

 _"I don't know what I'd do without you Ali." Emily smiled leaning in to kiss her blonde girlfriend._

 _"Probably have another hot girlfriend." Ali laughs joking with her beautiful tall tanned brunette girlfriend._

 _Emily laughs and puts her arms around the blondes waist when she hears the song playing softly on her CD player. It was a cover of "Can't Help Falling In Love"_ _by Twenty One Pilots_

 _"Dance with me."_

 _Ali responds by putting her arms around Emily's neck and sways side to side looking_ _into Emily's hazel eyes and smiles softly at the sight before her. Alison was amazed with Emily, she always wondered why Emily put up with all her shit. She didn't understand how Emily could love her after the things she put her through, but she did and for that Alison was thankful._

 _Alison leaned in and kissed her girlfriend softly wrapping her fingers in the brunettes locks, Emily can't help but to smile_ _into the kiss. Alison glides her tongue on Emily's bottom lip for entrance wanting more of her girlfriend, Emily opens her mouth to meet her tongue with Ali's and lets out a soft moan. Ali pulls back after a few minutes of devouring her girlfriends lips, she reaches Emily's_ _face with her hand and slowly rubs her thumb across Emily's cheek._

 _"Take my hand, take my whole life too." Alison smiles still looking_ _into her brunettes eyes with her hand still on her cheek._

 _Emily smiles_ _shyly, looks down pushing a lock of hair behind her ear than looks back up into Ali's blue pools_ _and says_ _"Cause I can't_ _help falling in love with you."_

Alison was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of cars honking behind her, she was so lost in her memory that she was sitting at a red light for what could have been a minute, but she didn't care she just smiled to herself as she let on the gas.

"Hey guys" Alison smiles walking to the back of The Brew where her friends were sitting and leaning down to kiss Emily than sitting on the arm of the couch next to her.

"Hey Ali." The others said in unison and smiled back.

Emily wrapped her arms around Ali and pulled her down onto her lap and hugged her tight and lightly whispered "I'm glad your here" before softly kissing the side of Al's head.

Ali looked into her tanned girlfriends eyes, smiled softly and whispered back "Me too." She wasn't exactly sure what Emily had meant but she did have a good idea. The night they had rescued Ali from being buried alive.

The girls had talked over coffee and decided that they were going to go over to Spencer's for a movie night

"So what movie should we start with?" Spencer asked flipping through her binder filled with DVDs.

"What about that one?" Hanna says pointing at Bridesmaids.

"Everyone else good with it?" Spencer asks looking at the others

"Yep, don't matter to me." Aria answers grabbing a a small handful of popcorn

Ali and Emily both nod agreeing with Hanna's choice

Spencer than puts the DVD in, presses play and makes her way over to the sofa that Aria was sitting in and plops down.

The girls shared laughs and giggles throughout the movies they've watched and after they were over they talked about what scenes were their favorites.

"I think I'm going to head to bed." Spencer yawns stretching her arms above her.

"Yeah me too." Aria agreed.

"Emily and Ali, you can have the guest bedroom if you'd like." Spencer offered.

The two girls smiled and nodded right before they headed upstairs.

"And one of you can share the bed with me and for the other, I can make you bed of pillows on the floor or you can take the couch."

"Team Sparia?" Aria quickly says before Hanna had a chance to say anything.

Spencer looks down at her shorter friend and laughs. "Team Sparia it is, Hanna you want me to make you a bed on my floor?"

Hanna rises from the floor where she had been sitting all night turns to Spencer and answers. "Yep, but you better not snore all night again.

"Hey, I don't snore!" Spencer furrows her eyebrow and puts her hands over her chest.

"You kinda do Spence." Aria adds in before the girls make their way up the steps to Spencer's bedroom.

Emily and Alison shut and locked the door behind them before they went through their overnight bags and pulled out their sleepwear. Emily looked into the mirror at her girlfriend behind her changing out of her clothes, Ali turned her head to look behind her catching her lover staring at her. Emily smiled than looked away pulling her shirt off when she felt arms wrap around her waist from behind. Emily smiled to herself and moved her hands to lay on top of Alison's when she felt her girlfriends soft tender lips kissing her neck.

"Mmm" Emily moaned

"What do you say we get you into bed?" Alison lead Emily to the bed and sat her down on the edge.

Emily moved herself up to the center of the bed and held her hand out to Alison to grab ahold, Ali grabbed her hand, moved closer to the gorgeous brunette who was sitting just before her and kissed her gently. Their gentle kisses became a heated lip lock in just a matter of seconds. Ali laid her girlfriend down and moved on top of her, her hands exploring her girlfriends body stopping on her breasts. Ali slid her hand underneath Emily's bra and Emily shuddered at the feeling of Ali's fingertips brushing over her now hardened nipples. Emily felt herself become more aroused with every touch from her girl. Emily started pulling at Ali's t-shirt that she had on. "Off." Ali sat up and took off her own shirt and threw the shirt onto the floor, she than pulled Emily to sit up too and kissed her girlfriends neck again as she moved her hand up the back of her girlfriend and unhinged Emily's bra tossing the garment to the floor. Ali took in the sight in front of her and murmured "God, you are so fucking beautiful." Ali lightly moaned before she traced kisses on Emily's collar bone than took a mouth full of one of the brunettes mounds, swirling her tongue over her hard nipple than trailing her hand under Emily's underwear but not before giving the same attention to Emily's other one. Emily arched her back, her breath hitching as she felt Alison's fingers run over her clit. Alison looked down at her girlfriend, smiled and kissed her gently than sat up to pull off hers and Emily's remaining clothing. Alison laid back down on top of her girlfriend pressing her knee onto Emily's wet heated center causing a moan to escape Emily's mouth.

"Shh baby, someone might hear you." Ali whispered and continued to grind herself on Emily's leg. When Ali knew that Emily was nice and wet she slid one, than two fingers inside her now very wet and turned on girlfriend. Emily gasped at the feeling of her beautiful girlfriend inside of her, Ali heard the gasp escape from Emily's mouth so she began a steady pace pumping her fingers in and out.

"Ali, deeper." Emily moaned.

Ali smirked to herself and gave her girlfriend exactly what she wanted, she pushed her index and middle finger as deep as she possibly could get them. The blonde slowed her pace and pulled her fingers out.

"Why'd you stop?" Emily groaned. Ali just looked down at Emily and smiled, she kissed her lips and kissed down Emily's body stopping when she got to what was now Emily's dripping wet center. Ali softly nibbled on the brunettes inner thigh and then moved onto the other thigh, her hot breath hit Emily's center moving from thigh to thigh.

"Baby please, I need you." Emily cried

Ali kissed the inside of Emily's thigh and traced her tongue to the heated center that needed her attention. Emily arched her back at the feeling of Ali's tongue. Ali gripped Emily's hips and pushed her tongue inside then back out and up to Emily's swollen bud. Emily tried to hold back her moans but she failed, Ali was about to tell her that she needs to be more quiet but she decided not to when Emily moaned out her name. Emily moaning Ali's name was like music to Ali's ears, she absolutely loved it.

Ali continued to swirl her tongue around on Emily's bud and pumping her fingers in and out of Emily curling her fingers to hit the spot that would send Emily over the edge in ecstasy. Emily curled her toes and threw her hands in the blondes hair and gripped tightly as she pushed herself into Ali's face, grinding herself on her tongue.

"I- I'm about t- to come." Emily stuttered.

Ali fastened her pace with her fingers and tongue that made Emily's breath hitch as it sent her over the edge into climax. Ali remained pumping inside her till Emily's contractions stopped. Ali removed her fingers from Emily and laid down next to her, sweat glistening her body. Emily rolled on top of her girlfriend and kissed her all over her face and whispered "I love you Alison DiLaurentis, so very much and now its your turn." The room was filled with quiet and not so quiet moans and whispers till they both fell fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**_So how did everyone like this week's episode?! I'm interested in knowing what role Jenna is playing in this, I definitely have missed her. I loved the memory that came to Emily when she entered Ali's room in the other episode, hoping Emison is in the future! I've always wanted the two to be together._**

 **Sorry this chapter is kind of short, remember to review!**

 _"Why are you doing this to me?" Alison asked as she awoke being tied to a chair, as looks around the room she realizes that she's in Spencer's lake house._

 _The hooded person walked around Ali and stood in front of her and pulled of the hood that fell over is head along with the black half face mask that would only cover from his nose down._

 _"Ian?!" Alison's breath hitched out of surprise._

 _"Oh, come on Alison. Don't be stupid, you know damn well why I'm doing this."_

 _"Because of the pregnancy?"_

 _"Do you realize how much that could ruin me? I'd lose everything!"_

 _"I told you I wouldn t say anything, and I meant it."_

 _"Please, you really think I'd believe anything you'd say?"_

 _"Ian, it would ruin me too. I had the abortion! Just let me go. Please! I won't say anything."_

 _"I can't do that, I have to much at stake."_

 _"So you think kidnapping me is the answer? How long do you plan on keeping me locked in here for?"_

 _"Who says I'm only kidnapping you? Ian pulls out a hunting knife and circles around Alison, his finger on the point as he slowly spins the knife in circles._

 _"Last month, that was you wasn t it? You hit me over the head with a rock and buried me alive? It was you."_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Why didn t you kill me then? Why did you bury me alive?"_

 _"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! I thought for sure that when I checked for a pulse it wasn t there. So I buried you."_

 _"But my friends said you sent them a text that said, Look how easy it was for me to almost kill your queen bee. Why would you say "almost" if you thought I was dead?"_

 _"I was near by when they discovered you were buried. I heard someone say that you were still alive so I had to think quickly and send a text to make your friends believe that I knew I didn't kill you before they tried calling the police."_

 _"But your other text said "Two can keep a secret if one of them is dead." Wouldn t you think that maybe they would have figured out that you actually thought you killed me and tried to cover it up with another text that you knew you didn t kill me?"_

 _"Shut up. Shut up. SHUT UP! Dammit Ali, don't you just ever shut the fuck up?"_

 _Alison jumped at the sound of Ian's yelling and tears started to build up in her eyes, and the only thing she could think of was that she would never see Emily again._

 _"You don't have to do this Ian, you can just let me go and we'll never have to see each other again."_

 _"Be real Alison, Rosewood is a small town, if I were to let you go we would cross paths sooner or later and besides I can't trust that you won't go to the cops!"_

 _"I wo-"_

 _Alison was cut off by Ian knocking her out with one hit to her jaw._

 _After about fifteen minutes Alison wakes up to find herself alone in the room, she looks around and notices that Ian left her phone laying on another chair across the room and then frantically tries to get her hands free from the rope that bound her to the chair. She manages to get her hands free and quickly unties her feet before running for her phone to call Emily, but she gets her voicemail._

 _"EMILY? EMILY, Please help me, Ian kidnapped me. I'm at Spencer's lake house. He's planning to kill me, he tied me to a chair and knocked me out. I don't know where he's at. Please help me!"_

 _Alison runs to the front door, opens it and runs fast as she possibly can down the driveway. Ian was just to the side of the house when he saw Ali running down the driveway._

 _"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BITCH!"_

 _Ali turned her head back to see Ian running after her. She tries to run faster, she runs through the woods to lose him._

 _After about a few minutes of running through the woods she lost him and she slows down to catch her breath and hides behind a large tree. She heard the sound of branches breaking and her breath hitched. Ian was just right behind the other side of the tree._

 _"I WILL FIND YOU ALISON."_

 _Alison's phone chimes and the sound gave up the spot where she was hiding, she quickly started running again with Ian running behind her catching up quickly. Ian jumped towards Alison and tackled her to the ground, Ali tried to fight back but he just held her hands down to the dirt._

 _"Please stop, let me go."_

 _"I don't thi-"_

 _Ian stopped midsentence distracted when he heard girls screaming Alison's name._

 _"I'M OVER HERE, HELP ME!" Alison took Ian distracted as an opportunity to kick him in his privates and run towards her friends._

 _Ian reached up and grabbed Ali's foot causing her to fall to the ground again, he towered over her bringing his knife up in the air. "Bye bitch." As he was just about to slam his knife into her he was stopped by three bullets hitting him in the chest._

 _BAM!_

 _BAM!_

 _BAM!_

"Baby, baby wake up." Emily shook Alison to wake her from what seemed to be a nightmare. Alison was shaking head her side to side and screaming, she was covered in sweat. Alison's eyes shot open as Emily woke her and she instantly jumped into her lovers arms crying.

"You're having the dream again aren't you?" Emily asked very concerned for her distraught girlfriend.

Alison nodded her head and her cries got louder.

"Shhh baby, you're okay, I got you." Emily rubbed Ali's back comforting her.

"I was so scared Em, I thought he was going to kill me. He would have too if the cops didn t show up right then." Alison choked out.

"But he didn t, you're safe babe. You're safe and you are here with me, that's all that matters. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again."

"I don t think I'll ever stop having that nightmare."

"I don t know baby, I mean didn t they stop for awhile?"

Allison looks up into Emily's eyes and then looks back down. "No, not really. I been getting them at least a few times a week."

Emily puts her index finger under Ali's chin and lifts her face back up and looks at her sincerely. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't know. I guess I just didn't want to worry you, I know you're still having a hard time with all that had happened to me." Alison says with a tear running down her cheek.

"You ve noticed huh?" Emily reaches for Ali's face and wipes the tear away.

"Yeah."

"That night and the day that all that happened to you, I just... I don't want to lose you. It was the worst day of my entire life and I know it was the worst day of your life too. Promise me that no matter what, you'll tell me what's going on, I don't want you to think you can't tell me something because I'm still having a hard time about what happened three years ago."

Ali brought Emily's hand to her lips and kissed her fingers. "I promise baby, but in return I want you to promise me the same thing."

Emily smiled and kissed her girlfriend lightly on the lips. "I promise."

"Good! Now come here and kiss me again."


	5. Chapter 5

_The next morning_

Emily stretches her arms above her head and yawns, she looks over to her blonde sleeping peacefully and smiles to herself. She was happy that Alison was able to sleep okay after waking up in the middle of the night from her nightmare, she was also a little bit of upset that Ali didn't tell her that she was still having nightmares but she wasn't about to let that bother her to much. She was just happy that her blue eyed beauty was lying right next to her still breathing. Emily always had thoughts race to her head about what would have happened if Ian killed Ali, Emily wouldn t have known what to do with herself. She thought to herself that if Ali would have died then she would have died too, she wouldn t be able to live without her. Emily quickly shook the thought of Ali dying out of her head. Alison and Emily are like soulmates, no, actually they are soulmates. They are opposites of one another and that s what makes their connection so strong, they have a chemistry that blew everyone's minds. Their friends always kind of knew that they had a thing for each other, they noticed that Ali had a very sweet side to her that only really came out for Emily and how protective Emily was over Ali, not in a creepy way, just in a way that showed how much Em actually cared for their friend.

Ali shifted in the bed and slowly opened her eyes, Emily took notice to her and placed her hand on Ali's stomach. "Good morning starshine, the earth says Hello."

"Ughh, must you quote Willy Wonka? You know I hate that movie." Alison groaned.

"I still don t understand how you can hate that movie." Emily laughed.

"It's just creepy babe." Alison says moving closer to Emily and places a small kiss to her lips.

"Whatever you say Starshine." Emily chuckled.

Alison softly nudged Emily and laughed. "What time is it?"

"Just a little over seven."

Alison groaned and threw the blanket over her head. "It's way to early to be awake."

"Oh, don t be such a baby."

"But I'm your baby." Ali smiled and wrapped her arms around Emily's neck and brought her lips to Emily's.

"Yes, yes you are." Emily returned a kiss and was interrupted by Hanna knocking at the bedroom door and slowly opening it.

Hanna walks into the room with her hands over her eyes and stumbles into the bedpost. "You guys dressed?"

"Hanna, it's fine. Were dressed." Emily laughs.

"Good." Hanna sits on the bottom of the bed and smiles at her two best friends.

"Did you need something? Or are you just going to sit there and stare at us?" Alison questions, her brow arching.

"Oh yeah sorry, we're going to make breakfast, so I was coming up to get you guys."

"Okay, we'll be right down Han. Thank you for coming to get us." Emily smiles at her best friend who was now walking to the door.

Hanna stops at the door and turns around to face her friends, "I just can't get over how cute the two of you are together." Hanna then continues to walk out the room and closes the door behind her.

Ali and Emily shared a look, smiling from ear to ear because of what their best friend had said just seconds ago.

"You know? She's right, we really do look cute together." Emily says placing her finger under Ali's chin and kisses her slowly and full of passion.

* * *

 _Three weeks later_

"We're still going to that party tonight right?" Hanna asked the girls that were laying out in Spencer's back yard by the pool.

"Oh yes, I am so ready for a few drinks." Aria answers.

"Are we sure it's a good idea? I mean we aren't exactly twenty-one." Spencer asks her friends, afraid of what might happen if they get caught underage drinking.

"Oh don't be such a goody-good. We'll be fine." Alison answers Spencer's not-so-surprising question.

"Yeah, I'm sure we'll be fine" Emily adds in.

"Alright then. Whatever you say." Spencer says.

"So its final right? We're definitely going?" Hanna questions again

"Looks like it." Aria laughs.

A few hours later the girls arrived at Noel Khan's party, there were a lot of older college kids playing drinking games across the yard. The girls look around and spot the keg along with a table full with bottles sitting on top of it.

"Jackpot!" Hanna smiles and makes her way over to the table to make herself a drink. The others follow and begun to pour themselves a drink.

A few hours later into the party the girls were split up talking to different people, some people were from school and others were college friends with Noel's older brother Eric.

"I've never seen you at school before, do you go to Hollis?" An older guy walks up to Emily and hands her a cup of a mixed drink of Vodka and Sprite.

"Um, no actually I go to Rosewood Day High." Emily takes the cup and smiles faintly.

"Oh, I'm a freshman at Hollis. My name is Steve by the way." He says as he sticks his hand out to Emily.

Emily takes his hand and shakes it gently. "I'm Emily, I'll be a sophomore this year."

"Nice to meet you Emily, so is your drink okay?"

"Yeah it's fine, but how did you know what I was drinking?" Emily asks with her brow arching a bit and took another sip.

"Well, I saw you pouring yourself a drink earlier..."

"So you were watching me?" Emily cut in.

"Well yeah. No, I mean when I saw you I thought you were really beautiful and I just so happened to notice what you were drinking." Steve tries to say without sounding like a complete weirdo but fails.

"Oh, umm I'm sorry but I have a girl-."

Emily was cut off by Steve slamming his lips into hers. Emily was grossed out by the fact that this guy she didn t even know put his lips onto hers. He tasted like cigarettes and beer, and she didn't even want to think about how Alison was going to react about it. Within seconds Emily pushed him off of her, wiped her mouth and continued her sentence. Emily looked to her right and saw Alison glaring at the two, her face was turning red and her fists were clenched.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Alison said her nostrils flaring.

"Babe no, it's definitely not what you thi-"

"Just don t Em!" Alison glared at Emily cutting her off.

Alison stormed over to the two and punched Steve in his nose and storms off leaving Steve's nose gushing blood.

"Babe wait please!" Emily yells chasing after her girlfriend.

Alison made her way into Noel's cabin pushing people out of her way trying to hold her composure. She didn't want anyone to see her cry.

"Ali-" Emily pleaded.

Ali walked into a empty room and shut it in Emily's face.

"Ali? Can I come in please?" Emily asked knocking on the door.

"I don t want to see your face Em!"

"Please baby, it's not what you think. He kiss-" Emily stopped mid sentence when Ali opened the door.

"Just get in here before everyone knows our business." Alison says taking Emily's hand and pulling her into the room and shutting the door.

"I'm sure people have already figured something out after you punched that guy."

"So what this is my fault?!" Alison turns to face Emily, her eyes slightly tearing up but Ali blinks them away.

"No, Ali just please listen to me." Emily reaches for Ali's hand but Ali pulls her hand back and folds her arms over her chest.

Emily took Ali's hint that she didn t want to be touched and backed up looking into her blondies eyes, she could see how hurt Alison was and Emily wanted nothing more to comfort her but she knew Ali wasn t having it.

"What do you have to say to me? You wanted me to listen, so here I am." Alison's voice had sadness and anger all wrapped up inside of it.

"I didn't kiss him, he kissed me. I swea-"

"I saw you Emily! Don't lie to me." Ali cut Emily off again.

"If you saw it than you would have saw that he kissed me and I pushed him off of me, I swear I didn t kiss him back." Emily's voice cracks and tears begin to run down her face.

"Stop. Please stop crying Emily." Alison says softly moving closer and wrapping her arms around her now sobbing girlfriend.

Alison can't stand to see the sight of her girlfriend crying, especially when they're arguing. Whenever they argue and Emily starts to cry it hits a soft spot in Ali and whatever Ali may be angry about doesn t seem to matter as much, she just wanted Emily to stop crying.

"I promise you I didn t kiss him back Ali, I wouldn t do that to you." Emily sobbed into Ali's shoulder.

Ali stepped back from Emily and with her thumbs she wiped away Emily's tears. "I just, when I saw him kiss you I lost it. I was probably so angry that I didn t notice that you pushed him off."

"I did push him off, I was in the middle of telling him I have a girlfriend but I was cut off by him..well you know." Emily didn t want to say the word "kiss" because she didn t want to upset her girlfriend anymore than she already was.

"I'm sorry I freaked out on you, but I'm not sorry I punched that jerk."

"I probably would have reacted the same way babe, I don't want to even imagine someone else kissing you." Emily quickly shook her head trying not to think about anyone else but her kissing her beautiful blue eyed blonde. "But, we can't just jump to conclusions. We need to talk about it. We need trust in order for us to work."

"I know babe, I do trust you. I just got lost in my head I guess." Ali said taking Emily's hand.

"Besides babe, why would I want anyone else when I already have you? I am so totally head over heels in love with you Alison. You are all I need and I never want to lose you. Ever." Emily said looking into Ali's eyes and smiled.

"Come here." Ali took Emily's hand and pulled her in closer and the two went into a soft liplock.

Ali smiled into the kiss and pulled away when she heard what song was playing out in the party outside the door.

"You hear that?" Ali asks Emily smiling.

"It's our song." Emily smiles back

Ali leaned in for a kiss but right before her lips met Emily's she started to sing the same verse that she had before on the day Emily had asked her to dance with her to the exact song. "Take my hand, take my whole life too."

Emily couldn t stop smiling at the sound of her girlfriends beautiful voice and the memory that fled her thoughts, also lets not forget the feeling of her girlfriends sweet lips touching her own. A single tear escaped from Emily's tear duct when she began to softly sing the same verse that she had before too. "Cause I can't help falling in love with you."

The two girls smiled at one another and shared a long passionate kiss. When they begun to lose air they parted their lips from one another and decided to go back to Alison's house since her parents were away and her brother was staying out at a friends house. They had the whole house to themselves and nothing excited them more, well maybe except for the fact that there was a possibility of make-up sex.

* * *

"I love you Emily Fields."

"I love you too Alison DiLaurentis."

"You promise?" Ali asked for reassurance, not that she really needed it. She just liked hearing it. She knew that Emily loved her.

"Yes baby, I promise. Always and forever." Emily reassured her girlfriend then kissed her softly.

Ali returned the kiss and it turned into a heated lip lock along with soft hair pulling, tugging of the clothes and soft moans. It wasn't long till the two were completely naked, one lying on top of the other. Ali leaned over to her bedside drawer and pulled out a pair of handcuffs, as she hovered over Emily she swung the handcuffs from side to side and smirked the Alison DiLaurentis smirk before leaning back down kissing her girlfriend and cuffing her to the bed. The night felt endless to them and it was filled with nothing but moans and whimpers and I love yous.


	6. sorry not a update

Hey guys. Sorry this is not an update. I just started my freshman year in college and I been super busy writing English papers and doing math homework. I promise I'll get an update up at some point!


End file.
